Diva in Distress
Diva in Distress is the sixth episode of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. Synopsis Kira is reunited with an old friend turned pop star - Kylee Styles. The Donkeyvac monster attacks, stealing everyone's youth, including Kylee's. The monster is defeated and everyone's youth is restored. Meanwhile, Tommy's rich archaeological partner, Anton Mercer returns to town, with a surprising connection to the team's new friend, Trent. Plot At Hayley's Cyberspace, Kira is bummed because she feels that no one listening to her sing with all the noise and distractions. She joins her friends at a table and the conversation turns into pop music and about famous pop star Kylee Styles, who was an old friend of Kira's. Conner thought that Kylee has good music, plus she was fine, according to Ethan. The guys don't believe that Kira was friends with Kylee. Kira said that she used to be a great and sweet songwriter and how they used to be in a band together, until Kylee was discovered by an agent and becomes a 'huge pop diva' who now only cares about her image. Hoping to prove them wrong, Ethan looks at her fan site and tells them Kylee was going to be in town promoting her new CD. To Tommy's surprise, Anton Mercer walks in. Tommy is shocked to learn that he is alive, and that he is Trent's father. Tommy, who thought Anton Mercer died when the island exploded, goes to talk to him about the experiments, but Mercer wants nothing to do with him. Later, at his home, Trent questions his dad about Dr. Oliver. Anton merely replies that Dr. Oliver is part of his past and that he wants nothing to do with his past. Conner and Kira go to a Kylee signing. Kylee is snotty towards her old friend and dismisses her when she hears the word 'press'. The new Donkeyvac monster attacks, stealing people's youth. He gets Kylee, and makes her old. The boys morph and take him on. Kira stays behind and consoles her old friend, reminding her of better times. Zeltrax joins the battle, and fights his sworn enemy Tommy. Kira finally joins the team, and they destroy Donkeyvac with the Z-Rex Blaster. Donkeyvac takes the battle to a larger scale, and sucks the life out of the Megazord. He is ultimately defeated by a tyranno tail drill to the gut. With everyone's youth restored, Kylee and Kira team up for a duet at Hayley's Cyberspace and hug in the end Naks' Power Rangers-Episode Guide-Dino Thunder-Diva in Distress. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Morgan Reese Fairhead as Kylee Styles *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice) /Anton Mercer *Miriama Smith as Elsa *James Gaylyn as Zeltrax (voice) *Jason Hoyte as Donkeyvac (voice) *Jack Walley as Employee Zords *Thundersaurus Megazord Notes *The song that is playing when Kylee arrives at the mall is the same song that Marah and Kapri perform in Ninja Storm's Shimazu Returns Part 2, although some of the lyrics have been changed slightly. *Trent was added to the opening credits. See Also (fight footage & story) References Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Dino Thunder Category:Episode